Laeka Long
by Asukasoryo
Summary: Ceci est un cross-over de Gundam Wing et de Harry Potter. Les G-Boys se retrouvent dans le monde de Harry Potter et Wufei trouve une fille qui dit être sa belle-soeur. Il y aura peut-être du slash.
1. Chapitre 1

LAEKA LONG  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Une jeune fille marchait dans la forêt au nord de Londres.  
  
« Alors Ayu, ça te dirais d'aller dire un petit bonjour à ma mère ?»  
« Miaouuu. . .»  
« C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler. Mais ça fait rien, du moment que tu restes avec moi.»  
  
Elle gratouilla son chat, derrière les oreilles, puis fit apparaître une épée dans sa main. Elle dégaina et parla :  
« OM DHARMA KIRI VAJRA SHAWHA »  
  
Avec son épée, elle coupa l'air puis, entre deux arbres, une fente apparut suivant le passage de l'épée et s'élargissait jusqu'à ce que la fille puisse y pénétrer. La fille se glissa à l'intérieur, suivie de son chat. Derrière elle, la fente se referma et ne laissa aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
#####  
  
Heero était en Europe, à la recherche de Quatre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il le cherchait, car il devait récupérer son Gundam Wing Zero Custom. C'n'est pas comme si il en avait vraiment besoin, mais que deviendrait le '' Perfect Soldier '' sans son Gundam ?  
  
Il se trouvait à présent à la lisière d'une forêt à proximité de Birmingham. Il avait entendu dire par les habitants d'un village tout proche, que cette forêt était sacrée et que personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer. Heero se dit qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas une meilleure cachette pour un Gundam qu'une grande forêt où personne n'ose entrer.  
  
Il s'avança alors dans cette forêt à la recherche de son ami arabe. A peine eut-il parcouru 50 mètres qu'un homme s'approcha de lui.  
  
« Etranger, comment oses tu fouler le sol sacré de cette forêt ?»  
« Umph ?»  
« Moi, Elazul, gardien du temps et de l'espace, ne peut te permettre d'aller plus loin. Retourne d'où tu viens ou subit la colère du grand mage.»  
  
Heero, qui pensait que se n'était qu'un des habitants du village, ne l'écouta pas et essaya de le contourner pour pouvoir continuer son chemin. Elazul, qui était plus que vexé par l'attitude insolente de ce jeune homme, pris Heero par le bras et l'arrêta.  
  
« Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. Je t'avertit que si tu fais un pas de plus. . .» Heero commençait à un avoir plus que marre d'écouter les conneries que débitait le soit disant mage et s'énerva.  
« Ecoutez, je dois rejoindre Quatre alors laissez moi passer !»  
« Comment ? Il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre qui a osé s'aventurer dans cette forêt et qui aurait échapper à ma surveillance ? Dit moi combien vous êtes et je t'épargnerais peut-être.»  
« . . . »  
« Très bien. Comme tu veux. . .»  
« . . .T'es pas beau, nah. . .»  
« Grrrr, tu vas souffrir les milles douleurs que le temps inflige à ceux qui ont l'audace ce se montrer insolent envers moi !! Je vais t'envoyer, toi et tes proches dans une dimension où vous aller errer durant toute l'éternité. RINPYO TOSHA KAICHIN RETs. . .»  
  
Mais au moment où le mage devait dire la partie la plus importante de la formule, Heero parla et embrouilla Elazul.  
  
« Snif. . . T'es méchant »  
« Euh. . . bien sûr, pas net ce type. . . RITSU ZAI ZEN !! »  
  
Heero fut alors emporté dans une sorte de tourbillon. Tous tournaient autour de lui. Il essayait de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il touchait mais sans jamais arriver à s'accrocher. C'était comme si tout était devenu immatériel. Puis il sombra dans les ténèbres.  
  
Quand Heero se réveilla, sa tête était lourde et il avait mal partout. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite clairière, le soleil était déjà haut, ce qui indiquait qu'il était au moins 2 heures de l'après-midi. Heero se leva et constata qu'il avait de la peine à marcher. Il s'avança jusqu'à un arbre lorsqu'il entendit des voix venant de derrière lui. Il courut vite derrière un arbre et attendit que les personnes se montrent.  
  
« Mince alors. Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici, moi ? Je me souviens de rien. J'ai encore trop bu ou quoi ?»  
  
Cette voix disait vaguement quelque chose à Heero. Il vit alors plusieurs personnes sortir des bois et apparaître dans la clairière. Il les reconnu immédiatement et se décida à sortir de sa cachette.  
  
« Putain. Si j'attrape le crétin qui m'a fait venir ici. . . Je l'étripe, le torture, le pend, le noie et le brûle !!! Ainsi, justice sera faite. . . NATAKU !!!»  
« Pas si je l'ai avant, alors calme toi, Wufei.»  
  
Rectification, Heero allait rester dans sa cachette jusqu'à ce que les pilotes de Gundams se calment un peu. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
« Heero. . .»  
« Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!»  
« Umh, Heero, tu te sens bien ?»  
« Oh, c'est toi Trowa. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?»  
  
Les pilotes du Wing Zero Custom et du Heavyarms Kai Custom s'avancèrent vers les autres. Ils étaient maintenant 10 à se demander comment ils étaient arrivés là. Il y avait les G-boys, donc Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et Chang Wufei, Zechs Merquise, Lucrezia Noin, Sally Po, Relena Peacecraft et Dorothy Catalogna. En fait, pour dire vrai, il n'était que 9 à se demander comment ils étaient arrivés ici car Heero avait sa petite idée sur la question.  
  
« Alors ? Quelqu'un a une idée de comment on a atterrit ici ?», demanda Duo.  
« Aucune », répondit Quatre. « Et vous ?»  
« Non»  
  
Heero, pas très à l'aise de la tournure que prenait la discussion, s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions. Malheureusement pour lui, Trowa remarque tout de suite son éloignement.  
  
« Ca va pas, Heero ?»  
« Ah, euh, oui oui, tout vas très très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et laisser moi ajouter que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce que se passe ici alors ne m'accuser pas. . .»  
« Mais on n'a jamais voulu t'accuser. T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. . .»  
« Ah bon, vous ne m'accuser pas ? Euh alors, ben, c'est très bien. Surtout que le mage machin chose était très méchant. Vous vous rendez conte qu'il a quand même essayé de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension juste parce que j'ai dit qu'il était pas beau. . .»  
« De quoi tu parles ?»  
« Mais vous savez. . . Le mage truc muche, Elazul je crois que c'était, avec ses pouvoirs du temps. Jamais vu un type plus débile. A qui il croyait pouvoir faire avaler ses salades ?»  
«. . . Tu veux dire que tu as rencontré un mage qui s'appelle Elazul ?»  
« Euh. . . ouais. Pas vous ?»  
« J'ai entendu dire, une fois, qu'il y avait un grand sorcier qui vivait au environ de Birmingham et qui avait des pouvoirs surnaturels. Faire voler des objets ou des trucs dans le genre. Je croyait que c'était juste une légende mais si Heero a vraiment rencontré ce type sa veut dire que. . . », dit Quatre.  
  
La lucidité frappa tout d'un coup tous les membres de notre petit groupe. Ils réalisèrent tous que s'ils se trouvaient là, c'était à cause de Heero. Heero, lui aussi, pris conscience que s'était de sa faute et vit sur les visages de tous les autres leur soudaine envie de meurtre.  
  
« Eh, les gars, je vous jure que j'l'ai pas fais exprès. Je vous jure que. . . Aaaaaahhhh !! »  
  
Ils se jetèrent tous sur Heero. Zechs et Wufei lui prirent les jambes quand Quatre et Duo lui tinrent les bras. Noin et Dorothy le chatouillaient tandis que Relena lui sautait sur le ventre. Sally les regardait faire avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Trowa était le seul qui ressentait de la pitié pour le pauvre Heero, mais il n'allait rien faire car c'était bien à cause de Heero qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans ce merdier.  
  
Les cris de douleur que poussait Heero se faisaient entendre jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et les personnes alentours se demandaient se qui se passait.  
  
Drago Malfoy, qui était sortit de sa résidence secondaire car il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son père crier les louanges de Voldemort, se promenait le long du bois qui, soit dit en passant, faisait encore parti du domaine Malfoy. Lorsqu'il entendit des cris, il s'était tout d'abord dit que c'était sûrement son père qui était en train de torturer une autre personne innocente, juste par plaisir. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il constata que les cris qu'il entendait n'évoquaient pas la souffrance mais quelque chose de plus joyeux. Cela lui paraissait très étrange, en plus les cris ne venaient pas du manoir mais de l'autre côté. de la forêt. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Il décida alors d'aller y jeter un coup d'?il. Arrivé à la clairière où Heero se faisait chatouiller et sauter dessus, il trouva plusieurs personnes qui s'adonnaient à un acte totalement barbare mais voulut se joindre à eux car il est sadique lui aussi.  
  
« Bonjour les petits cons qui torturent un autre petit con qui se laisse faire en criant et en se marrant en même temps ! Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous pour lui faire chier ? »  
« Ouaaaaaaais, bien sûr !!! », répondirent-ils tous, même Heero qui avait mal partout.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, ils étaient tous crevés alors ils décidèrent d'arrêter. Soudain, Sally demanda à Drago qui il était :  
  
« Au fait, t'es qui, toi ? »  
« Ahh !... excusez moi. Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, j'habite à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici et j'ai entendu d'horribles cris venant de la forêt et je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. . . »  
  
Tous se présentèrent à Drago et Sally ajouta :  
  
« Tu ne pourrais pas nous dire où on est ? »  
« Bien sûr, répondit Drago, on est dans une forêt ! »  
« SANS BLAGUE, CRETIN, MAIS QUELLE FORÊT ? »  
« J'te ferais remarquer que tu parles à un Malfoy, alors change de ton. »  
« C'est koi un Malphoille ?? »  
« MALFOY, M-A-L-F-O-Y. Bande de débiles. C'est la famille la plus riche des environs, la plus noble, la meilleure quoi ! »  
« AHAAAAAAA ! C'est bon ! On a compris ! Mais je reviens à ma question : on est où ??? »  
« On est près de Birmingham, en Angleterre. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, on est samedi 14 août 2004 après J.-C. à 15h57min et 36s.»  
« . . . »  
« Ben keski ya ? Ça va pas ?»  
« . . . »  
« Mais keski ya ???!!! »  
« Oooooooooooooooooh pup ! »  
« Mais quoi ?! »  
  
Les 10 laissèrent Drago à l'écart et chuchotèrent quelques paroles :  
« Attendez, c'est quoi ce délire ? »  
« C'est clair ! On peut pas être en 2004 ! On est en 198 AC ! »  
« C'est peut être vrai qu'on ait atterrit dans une autre dimension à cause de ce connard d'Heero ! »  
« Mais on ne doit pas le dire à ce Malfoy, il va nous prendre pour des tarés ! »  
« T'as raison, Noin. Mais alors on fait quoi ? »  
« Chais pas. . . »  
  
« Ehhh ! Les gars ! Chais pas ce que vous complotez mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez, si vous n'avez nulle part où aller, venir chez moi. »  
« Ouais mec ! C'est sympa d'ta part mon pote ! »  
« De rien, mais y faut juste pas vous faire remarquer parce que si mon père vous voie, il vous dissèque en moins de deux. . . »  
« . . .d'acoooord ! Pas très chaleureux avec les visiteurs, ton père ! »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite maison à côté du bâtiment principal. Drago leurs expliqua qu'ils pouvaient rester ici aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient car ses parents n'allaient jamais dans cette maison. Il leurs dit aussi qu'il allait leurs amener tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, Drago leur annonça qu'il devait bientôt retourner à l'école et qu'aujourd'hui, il devait aller acheter les fournitures scolaires. Il leurs demanda s'ils voulaient venir avec lui.  
  
« Bien sûr. En plus cela nous donnera l'occasion de visiter Londres. »  
  
Mais Relena, Sally, Dorothy Quatre et Trowa avaient décidé de ne pas y aller. Après plusieurs minutes, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Zechs, Noin et Drago était enfin prêt, car Duo avait fini de tresser ses cheveux. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, « Je ne peux pas sortir avec mes cheveux détachés ! Les gens ne pourront pas admirer la beauté de mon visage»  
  
Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble en limousine devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils descendirent de la voiture et là, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Drago se demanda s'ils étaient des sorciers ou pas. Il allait justement leurs poser la question quand une voix retentit derrière eux.  
  
« Wu. . . Wufei ??»  
  
Wufei se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Cela lui paressait quand même bizarre car il ne venait pas de ce monde alors qui pouvait le connaître ? Il aperçu une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même age que lui. Elle portait des vêtements chinois bleu marin, avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux mauves bridés. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais ne savait pas qui.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Laeka Long. . .», dit Drago.  
« Quoi ? Tu t'appelles Long ? Comment me connais tu ?», demanda Wufei.  
  
Laeka qui ne voulait pas révéler comment elle connaissait Wufei, essaya de s'enfuir mais Zechs, très intrigué par tous ceci, l'arrêta. Elle essaya de le contourner mais sans succès.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Maintenant, répond. Dis nous comment tu connais Chang Wufei »  
« Mais je le connais pas, moi. J'ai jamais vu ce type de la colonie L- 5. . . Oops »  
« Tu t'es trahie, comment tu connais la colonie d'où je viens ? »  
« Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix, hein ? Je suis vraiment obliger de vous dire ? »  
« OUI !!! »  
« D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin de crier. En fait. . . je suis la soeur, non plutôt la demi-soeur de Meilan Long, ta belle-soeur quoi.»  
« Qu. . . quoi ?!!!! »  
  
Bonjour tout le monde !!! Bonne Année !!! C'est la première fic que je publie alors soyez sympa. . . Je voulais juste rappeler que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Laeka Long qui est de notre invention, à moi et mon p'tit frère. Et n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez. Merci d'avance. Bisous Asukasoryo 


	2. Chapitre 2

Laeka Long  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« En fait. . . je suis la soeur, non plutôt la demi-soeur de Meilan Long, t'as belle-soeur quoi. . . »  
« Qu. . . quoi ?!!!! »  
« Ouuuh Wufei, tu nous avais caché l'existence d'une si jolie p'tite soeur ? Moi c'est Duo mais tu peut m'appeler chéri si tu veux. . . », dit Duo en prenant Laeka dans ses bras.  
« Mmmh. . . C'est vrai que t'es pas mal. Mais je préfère t'appeler choupinou. Chéri, c'est trop banal. »  
« Bwouaaaahahahaaa, choupinou, hahahaha, la honte, hahaha. . . », Heero se tordait de rire par terre.  
  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le garçon insensible et froid que tout le monde connaissait. Il était devenu très joyeux, sans pour autant taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Mais la chose qu'il aimait le plus, c'était quand même s'occuper de son Gundam, à croire qu'il n'a pas si changé que ça.  
  
« STOP !! », avait crié Wufei, et tout le monde se figea dans sa position. « Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle. », dit il en pointant Laeka du doigt. « Euh, là tout de suite ? Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas trop le temps. . . En plus je ne suis pas toute seule. », répondit-elle en montrant 3 personnes derrière elle.  
  
C'était à ce moment que les 6 amis se rendirent compte de la présence de ces 3 personnes. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, avec des yeux verts émeraudes cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Il portait des habits trop grands pour lui et était plutôt mince. Il y avait aussi un autre garçon aux cheveux roux, avec des taches de rousseur et des habits assez usés. La dernière personne était une fille aux cheveux long et brun. Ils étaient tous en train de fixer quelque chose avec attention et Zechs remarqua que ce quelque chose c'était Drago.  
  
« Tiens tiens, mais qu'est ce que nous avons là ? C'est que je suis comblé aujourd'hui ! Après la p'tite chinoise, je me retrouve avec le balafré, le pauvre et miss je-sais-tout. . . » dit Drago avec sarcasme.  
« Et toi, la fouine, qu'est ce que tu viens faire devant le Chaudron Baveur parmi des tous ces moldus? Moi qui croyait que le oh noble et puissant 'sang-pur' que tu est n'oserait jamais respirer le même air que des Moldus. » rétorqua le garçon au cheveux de jais.  
« La ferme Potter, je n'ai. . . » mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Duo le coupa net.  
« Voyons Drago, tu pourrais quand même nous présenter tes amis, surtout cette magnifique jeune fille » dit Duo en s'approchant de la fille qui avait maintenant les joues rougies.  
« A-amis ??? Moi, ami avec ce type ? » crièrent ensemble Drago et les 2 garçons. Puis ils se fixèrent rageusement, n'appréciant pas d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, été sur la même longueur d'ondes.  
« Alors, ils ne sont pas tes amis ? T'es tout seul ? Ca doit être triste, en plus, la fille est siiiii jolie !! » susurra Duo en regardant Drago, mais celui-ci lui rendit un regard plein de colère. Mais Duo s'en moqua. « Bon, si tu veux pas parler, je n'est plus qu'à demander à la soeurette de Wufei. Dis, tu veux bien ? »  
« Mais bien sûr choupinou ! Il y a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »  
  
Celui qui s'appelait Harry monta, comme par réflexe, sa main à son front. Il ne voulait pas que tous les regards montent à l'endroit où il avait sa cicatrice, comme ça avait toujours été lorsqu'il rencontrait des nouvelles têtes. Mais il ne savait pas que les 5 personnes avec Drago n'avaient aucune idée de qui était Harry Potter.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Si tu veux, je connais un super remède de grand-mère qui marche vachement bien. » dit Duo en s'approchant de Harry.  
« Euh n-non. . . » bégaya Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. C'était une attitude qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.  
« Ben alors pourquoi tu garde ta main sur ton front si t'as pas mal à la tête ? »  
« Euh r-rien. . . » bégaya-t-il encore. Il commençait à aimer les personnes avec qui était son rival. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait des gens qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui. Il avait eut tord de les juger avant même de les connaître. Mais il se demandait ce que des personnes aussi gentilles faisaient avec quelqu'un comme Malfoy.  
« Toi, t'es zarb ! »  
« Duo, arrête ! » dit Wufei.  
« Ok. Et si on se présentait, nous aussi ? Moi c'est Duo Maxwell. »  
« Zechs Merquise »  
« Lucrezia Noin »  
« Chang Wufei »  
« Je suis Trowa Barton » dit Heero.  
  
Drago et les autres regardèrent tous Heero.  
  
« D'accord, je suis Quatre » tenta Heero.  
« Heero. . . dit ton vrai nom ! » ordonna Noin.  
« Je suis Relena. Zut, c'est une fille ! »  
« . . . » Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laeka regardèrent Heero comme s'il s'était échappé de St Mangouste.  
« Heero. . . » insista Noin.  
« Je suis . . . pas là ! » et Heero partit se cacher derrière Zechs.  
« HEEROOOOO » s'énerva Noin.  
« Beuh, t'es pas drôle. Je suis Treize Kushrenada »  
« Tu es surtout mort !!! » Noin était enragé. Elle lui lança un regard glacial.  
« Ahhhhhh ! Oscour, Zechs, ta femme veut me tuer ! » lança Heero. En entendant ceci, Noin se calma aussitôt et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Hahahaha ! Elle est toute rouge ! » ria Heero. « Oh, c'que j'ai soif »  
  
Alors ils entrèrent tout les 10 dans le Chaudron Baveur et s'assirent à une table dans un coin. Duo, Heero et les autres faisaient plus ample connaissance avec Harry et ses amis. Le seul à ne pas se réjouir de la présence de Harry était Drago.  
  
« J'en ai assez. Je vais aller acheter mes fournitures. On se retrouve plus tard. » dit Drago en sortant par la porte de derrière.  
« Pourquoi il va par là ? La sortie c'est de l'autre côté. » affirma Duo.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron et Laeka regardèrent Duo bizarrement. Comment se faisait il que Duo demande une chose pareil ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Duo et ses amis soient moldus ? Non, cette pensé était ridicule. Drago ne serait jamais amis avec des gens sans pouvoirs.  
  
« Wufei, est ce que par hasard, tu pourrais me dire comment tu es arrivé ici ? » demanda Laeka.  
  
D'abord, Wufei hésita à répondre. Puis il se dit que si elle était vraiment la demi-soeur de Meilan, elle aussi avait due traverser les dimensions.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si je devrais te répondre. » répondit sèchement Wufei. « Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, demande à Heero. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est ici. Mais avant, faut qu'on parle.»  
  
Wufei prit Laeka par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart pour qu'il puisse discuter tranquillement. Au début, Laeka ne voulait pas lui révéler comment ELLE était arrivé ici, mais elle finit par céder sous les regards menaçants de son beau-frère. En plus, si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance, elle devait répondre.  
  
Wufei était abasourdis d'apprendre que Laeka était moitié elf. Il ne savait même pas que les elfes existaient. Et quand il appris qu'elle faisait parti de clan elfique des Slicespace qui étaient maîtres de l'espace et du temps, il en resta bouche bé. Ceci expliqua comment elle avait fait pour traverser les dimensions. Elle lui révéla aussi l'existence d'un monde magique peuplé de sorciers et de sorcières. Au début il ne voulait pas y croire mais Laeka n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était d'apprendre que le gardien qui veillait sur leur forêt était Elazul. L'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre éclaircissait beaucoup de choses. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de question sans réponses.  
  
Après avoir fini de lui conter son histoire, Laeka regardait toutes les émotions de Wufei passer sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle vit autant d'humanité s'exprimer sur ce visage d'habitude si froid et colérique. Wufei a du remarquer que Laeka le fixait car en un clin d'?il, son visage redevint sans expression. Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir laisser ses sentiments paraître d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il décida de changer de sujet.  
  
« Mais si Drago est un sorcier avec des pouvoirs et tout ce qui va avec, comment est ce que nous allons faire ? A ce que je sache, je n'ai aucun pouvoirs et Heero et le reste non plus n'en ont pas !» affirma Wufei.  
« Franchement, je ne sais pas. » dit Laeka.  
« Tu pourrais pas ouvrir un passage et tous nous faire passer dedans ? Comme ça on rentre chez nous et la terre continue de tourner. . . » demanda Wufei.  
« Non, je ne peux pas. Mon pouvoir ne peut pas faire traverser des autres personnes. La seule que je peux prendre avec moi, c'est Ayu parce que ma mère lui a donné le pouvoir des inugamis. » répondit Laeka.  
« Des inugamis ?? »  
« Oui, ce sont des avatars qui représentent des divinités. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de pouvoirs sauf s'ils sont avec la personne qui possède un pouvoir identique. Normalement, les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs et ceux qui n'ont pas un pouvoir proche de celui du maître de l'inugami ne devraient pas être capable de le voir mais puisque Ayu n'est pas un vrai inugami, ces personnes peuvent le voir. Ayu était un chat normal avant que ma mère ne lui donne ce pouvoir. Grâce à cela, il peut me suivre partout où je vais. C'est lui qui me protège et c'est avec lui que je peux protéger les êtres qui me sont chers. En quelque sorte, je préfère ça parce que ce serait triste s'il n'y avait que moi qui sois capable de le caresser. » expliqua Laeka.  
« Uhm, je vois. Mais ça ne résous quand même pas notre problème. » dit Wufei. « Tu penses que si on va voir Elazul et que l'on s'excuse, il nous renverra chez nous ? »  
« Aucune idée. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais les rumeurs disent qu'il n'est pas très sociable et. . . » avant que Laeka ne puisse finir sa phrase, le sol commença à trembler et les murs tout autour d'eux s'effondrèrent.  
  
Harry se doutait un peu de se qu'il se passait dehors, sur le chemin de Traverse. Depuis le retour de Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième année, il y avait eu de plus en plus d'attaques. C'était presque devenue quelque chose de quotidien ; chaque jour il y avait une attaque quelque par, chaque jour il y avait des personnes qui mourraient. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour soulager la folie meurtrière de Voldemort, et pour faire souffrir Harry car Voldemort savait très bien que celui-ci allait se sentir coupable pour toutes les personnes qui mourront. Au début, le ministère de la magie n'avait, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Mais après que Fudge l'ai vue en personne, il ne pouvait plus se leurrer. Tout le monde de la magie était à nouveau plongé dans la peur de mourir. Personne n'accordait plus sa confiance à personne. C'était le chaos total.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui se pas. . . » cria un homme assit au bar. Mais il s'était arrêter au milieu de sa phrase car il aperçu des hommes habiller en noir avec une cagoule sur la tête entré par la porte qui menait au chemin de Traverse.  
  
Derrière ces Mangemorts, on pouvait apercevoir la rue complètement détruite. Il y avait des gens blessé partout et sûrement aussi des morts. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens et on voyait des éclairs de lumières traverser la rue et toucher des personnes avant que celles-ci ne tombent par terre, inanimée. Mais avant que Harry ne distingue autre chose, la porte par laquelle les Mangemorts étaient entré se referma et un silence complet s'installa.  
  
Heero, Duo, Zechs, Noin et Wufei se demandaient se qui se passait. Ils voyaient tout autour d'eux des gens avec des expressions de terreur sur leurs visages mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Et puis il y avait ces hommes habillés en noir tenant des bâtons dans la main. Puis tout à coup, ils entendirent un verre se casser pas terre, ce qui brisa le silence. Un homme était en train de courir vers la porte d'entrée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la rejoindre, un des hommes en noir leva sa main, prononçant ce que pouvait être considérer comme une formule magique par Heero et ses amis. Un éclair vert traversa la salle et frappa de plein fouet l'homme dans le dos. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'agonie et tomba à terre. Heero et les autres virent alors une femme s'approcher de l'homme à terre, puis vérifia son pouls. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retira sa main et se mis à sangloter. C'est à cet instant que Heero et les autres comprirent ce que venait de faire l'homme habillé en noir. Et l'intention des autres ne devait pas être différentes.  
  
« Vous l'avez tué. . . » affirma Heero.  
« Ah bon ? Sans blague ! Je crois que j'avais remarqué mais c'est très bien, car s'il n'avait pas été mort, j'aurai été déçu » dit simplement l'homme en noir.  
« Vous tous, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Heero sur un ton glacial. Il n'était plus le joyeux gamin qui riait à tout bout de champ.  
« Oh, mais je pense que vous savez très bien ce que nous sommes venus chercher. » répondit un autre homme en s'avançant, se tournant vers Harry. Il semblait être le chef.  
« Je ne vois rien du tout à par une bande de détraqués qui sont assez bêtes pour se retrouver sur mon chemin. Maintenant je vous conseille de me répondre sinon. . . » menaça Heero, lui aussi s'avançant un peu.  
« Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas de taille. Est ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'a plus d'hommes qu'il doit maintenant envoyer ses élèves pour se défendre ? De toute façon tu ne peux rien faire tout seul. Tu n'as même pas ta baguette. » se moqua le chef des Mangemorts.  
« Il me semble que vous n'avez rien compris alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous apprendre avec la manière forte. De plus, qui à dit que j'étais tout seul ? »  
  
Le chef des Mangemorts remarqua alors le petit groupe de 4 personnes derrière Heero. Ils étaient toujours en train de boire et ne semblaient pas du tout menacé par la situation. Quand ils se levèrent, le Mangemort vit des sourires à vous glacer le sang se dessiner sur les visages des 4 personnes.  
  
Les clients du bar étaient tous médusés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne tenir tête à une saleté de Mangemort et croyaient que Heero avait une déficience mentale.  
  
« Hahaha, c'est avec 5 misérables personnes que vous voulez réussir à nous abattre ? En plus, 3 d'entre vous êtes des enfants ! Vous me faites rire. » dit le chef.  
« Vous feriez mieux de repartir tout de suite avant que je ne me fâche. » annonça Heero.  
« Vous entendez ça vous autres ? Il nous menace. Je ne crois pas qu'il sait à qui il a à faire. Et si on lui montrait ? »  
  
Tous les Mangemorts présents dans la salle hochèrent de la tête en même temps, puis ils levèrent leurs baguettes mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu émettre le moindre son, ils se retrouvèrent attaqué par les 5 personnes. Heero s'attaqua aux 3 qui se trouvaient au centre du groupe. Duo, Zechs, Wufei et Noin prirent chacun 2 adversaires. Avec une extrême habileté, ils esquivèrent les rayons de lumière et frappèrent les Mangemorts derrière la nuque, les faisant ainsi tomber dans les pommes. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'un seul Mangemort debout. C'était le chef. Heero s'approcha de lui et, avec un mouvement rapide, lui prit le col et le souleva.  
  
« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu mais toi et les tiens êtes juste trop stupide pour savoir quand il faut écouter ou pas. »  
  
Heero lui colla son poing dans le ventre, le faisant ainsi se courber en avant. Puis lui tordit le cou dans un craquement sonore. Le Mangemort tomba alors à terre, mort. Heero se tourna ensuite vers les clients et les regarda. Toutes les personnes présentes fixaient Heero et ses amis peureusement. Heero se dirigea vers Duo et les autres. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand ils entendirent Laeka les rappeler.  
  
« Attendez ! Euh. . . Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir . . . peut- être ? Et je vous expliquerais tout sur les Slicespace. » dit Laeka timidement.  
« Bien sûr. Il faut bien qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous. . . » répondit Wufei. « Si jamais tu vois Drago, dit lui qu'on est rentré plus tôt. »  
« D'accord. » dit elle avec enthousiasme.  
  
Heero tendit la main pour atteindre la poigné de la porte à moitié cassée mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, une personne de l'extérieur ouvrit la porte avant lui. C'était un vieillard avec une longue barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi-lunes.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore !? » s'écrièrent Laeka, Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
loumiolla : Merci de ta review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Et j'ai l'honneur de te dire que tu es la 1ère a me reviewer. Si ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi, ça en a pour moi. Vive toi et ma première review !!!  
  
lucie.bohuon : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Je peux te dire que j'ai littéralement été débordé par ton enthousiasme. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Et oui, tu as raison, l'autre c'est la même. J'espère que tu me récriras.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Alors, vous le trouvez comment ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Asukasoryo 


End file.
